KAU HANYA MILIKKU
by KyuMin46
Summary: Kau hanya milikku, hanya cuma untukku../ KYUMIN/ YAOI


**KAU HANYA MILIKKU**

**(oneshoot)**

**BY : Rikha VR**

Pairing : KyuMin and other members

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : aku mencintaimu dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku mencintaimu bahkan melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri.

Diri mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri, and they are belongs to GOD. Kyuhyun oppa punya akuu.. #plaak..

Happy reading. Don't be silent reader pleaaseeee… :D

**Author's Pov**

"kenapa kau harus mencium namja bodoh itu hyung? Bahkan kau melakukan itu di depan mataku." Tanya seorang namja jangkung dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

"kau sudah bosan denganku? Kau mencintai namja itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"ani kyu, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Balas seorang namja imut dengan wajah sedihnya.

"kau mau menjelaskan apa? Mau berkata kau sudah bosan denganku, kau lebih menyukai berpelukan dengan namja gila itu, dan kau mencintainya begitu?" namja jangkung yang bernama kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada kekesaihnya, Lee Sungmin.

"YA! Bisakah kau diam dulu dan mendengarkan aku?'' tanya sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak kesal saat kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitinya.

"YA! Mengapa kau malah membentakku, hyung?" tanya kyuhyun sambil berteriak kesal, ia tidak terima saat sungmin membentaknya.

"aku lelah kyu terus bertengkar denganmu seperti ini dengan masalah yang sama." Lirih kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sangat lelah. Ya iya lelah dengan sifat kyuhyun yang kekanakan dan pecemburu berat.

"oohh.. jadi benar kau sudah bosan denganku, makanya kau seenaknya berpelukan dengan namja babo itu di depan mataku.!" Kyuhyun makin berteriak kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi yang siap meledak dari kepalanya.

"YA! Kenapa kau bicara seenaknya seperti itu. Lagipula aku hanya sekali memeluknya, mengapa kau harus semarah itu? Bagaimana denganmu yang selalu bermesraan dengan siwon-ah, bahkan kau membiarkan dia menciummu." Balas kyuhyun kesal. Ia mulai tersulut emosi saat ini.

"ooh.. jadi kau ingin balas dendam denganku? Cih.. kau bahkan sangat bahagia saat namja babo itu memelukmu. Terserah kau saja, bila kau ingin memeluk namja itu lagi aku tidak peduli!" kyuhyun menatap tajam sungmin sebelum ia beranjak keluar dan membantng pintu dengan sangat keras.

"hikss.. kau jahat sekali kyu, kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku" sungmin menangis mengingat perkataan kasar kyuhyun. Ia merasakan nyeri di dada kirinya. Nyeri yang meninggalkan luka disana. Ia terus menangis sampai di tertidur.

…

**Other's side**

Member super junior lain yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu hanya bisa saling memandang satu sama lain, pertengkarang kyuhyun dan sungmin dengan jelas terdengar di telinga mereka.

"mengapa dia membawa-bawa namaku?" tanya siwon tidak mengerti saat ia dengan jelas namanya dibawa-bawa dalam pertengkaran pasangan itu.

"bukankah namja yang sungmin peluk tadi adalah lawan mainnya dalam drama itu? Bukankah kyuhyun juga mengenalnya? Mengapa ia harus semarah itu?." Tanya leeteuk tidak mengerti.

"kau seperti tidak kenal kyuhyun saja hyung, ia tidak mengizinkan siapa saja menyentuh sungmin, bahkan kami sekalipun." Heechul ikut nimbrung.

"kasian sungmin hyung." Kata ryeowook sedih.

Mereka terkejut melihat kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dan sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat merah menahan amarah. Pintu kamar ia banting dengan sangat keras. Semua member hanya diam saja. Mereka tidak mau menambah kesal maknae mereka. Mereka membiarkan kyuhyun yang langsung keluar dari dorm.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku banting pintu dengan sangat keras, aku melihat hyungdeulku terkejut dengan sikapku. Aku sungguh tidak peduli, aku sungguh kesal pada sungmin hyung, bagaimana bisa ia memeluk namja babo itu di depan mataku dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Meskipun aku mengenal namja itu tapi aku tetap tidak rela siapaun menyentuh kekasihku. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dorm, pertengkaran dengan sungmin hyung benar-benar membuatku sangat kesal.

"Aaarrggghhhh….." teriakku frustasi sambil memukul udara, mencoba melampiaskan kekesalanku.

"aku harus kemana sekarang? Aakh lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah, aku merindukan appa dan eomma ku." akupun membawa mobilnya menuju rumahku.

Sesampainya dirumah ternyata orang tuaku belum tertidur. Mereka heran melihat aku datang dengan wajah yang sangat lecek. (eeeh…)

"kyu, tumben sekali kau datang tanpa mengabari kami?" tanpa appaku sambil memelukku sekilas.

"aaiiggoo,, ada apa dengan anak eomma yang tampan ini? Mengapa wajahmu seperti cucian lecek begini." Ledek eommaku sambil mencium pipiku.

"aiishh eomma, appa, aku lagi sangat kesal. Berhentilah meledekku. Aku ingin istirahat besok saja aku ceritakan." Akupun langsung menyeret kakiku menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Tubuh dan otakku benar-benar lelah.

Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku. Aku teringat wajah sungmin hyung yang sedih dan lelah tadi. Aku mengambil ponselku yang ada di saku celanaku.

"ciih,,, bahkan kau tidak mencoba menghubungiku. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku hyung?" kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan masalahnya dengan sungmin dan tertidur.

**Kyuhyun's pov End**

**Author's Pov**

Keesokan harinya sungmin terbangun dengan mata yang bengkak, ia menangis semalaman. Ia mencoba meraba tempat tidur si sebelahnya, mencari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"kau tidak pulang kyu." Batinnya

Sungmin beranjak dan mengambil ponselnya menimbang-nimbang untuk menghubungi seseorang di sebelah sana. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghubungi kyuhyun. Lagi ia harus mengalah dengan sifat kyuhyun, ia tidak ingin semakin lama bertengkar dengan kyuhyun. Tak lama setelah nada sambung terdengar, kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"…."

"kyu"

"hmm"

"kau dimana? Mengapa kau tidak pulang?

"waeyo?"

"maafkan aku kyu, kau pulang ya?"

"hmm."

Mendengar kyuhyun yang seolah malas berbicara dengannya membuat sungmin sedih. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah ingin keluar.

"hikss,, mianhae kyu,, aku merindukanmu." lirih sungmin lalu mematikan teleponnya. Sungmin lalu beranjak ke kamar mandinya, ia harus syuting sukira hari ini. Setelah selesai ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Menyoba tersenyum menyapa hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"pagi hyung.." sapa ryeowook

"pagi wookie ah." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum

"teukie hyung aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit sungmin pada leeteuk

"kau tidak sarapan sungmin ah?" tanya leeteuk

"anni, aku tidak lapar hyung." Kata sungmin lalu beranjak pergi.

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah 1 minggu pasangan kyumin bertengkar, meskipun kyuhyun sudah kembali ke dorm tapi dia masih ngambek. Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun masih tertidur mencoba mendekatinya. Ia memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya, wajah yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia mengusap lembut rambut ikal kyuhyun, lalu pipi kyuhyun, yang sedikit lebih tirus. Lalu ia mengusap lembut bibir kyuhyun.

"aku merindukanmu kyu." Gumam sungmin pelan

Sungmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun menariknya, sehingga ia jatuh di atas tubuh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menatap sungmin yang lekat. Ia juga sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"kau mengganggu tidurku nyonya cho sungmin."

"mianhae.." sungmin menunduk

"eeh,, kau memanggi aku apa tadi? Cho sungmin? Sejak kapan margaku berubah menjadi cho? Lagi pula aku ini namja, bukan yeoja" Tanya sungmin heran, sambil memproutkan bibirnya.

"sejak kau jadi milikku." Jawab kyuhyun santai

Sungmin lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh kyuhyun. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang mereka dan memasang wajah bingung. Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping sungmin.

"waeyo?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ani, hmm.. kau sudah tidak marah padaku kyu?" tanya sungmin takut-takut.

"molla" jawab kyuhyun santai, ingin menggoda sungmin.

"kyuu,, maafkan aku ne,, aku tidak akan mengulanginya.." rengek sungmin sambil memainkan jarinya di dada kyuhyun.

"kau sudah tidak mencintaiku hyung."

"ani kyu, aku masih mencintaimu, dan selalu mencintaimu." Gumam sungmin sambil menunduk malu.

"apa? Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan." Kyuhyun terus menggoda sungmin yang sangat manis sekarang. Wajah sungmin memerah, ia tau kyuhyun mendengar yang ia katakan tadi.

"aiish,, jadi menggodaku kyunnie." Rengek sungmin'

"siapa yang menggodamu, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya ya sudah." Kyuhyun pura-pura mengambek.

"aaishh,, aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena memeluk Jungmo, sungguh aku tid… emmmppptttt… sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu menyerang bibir sungmin. Ia melumat kasar bibir sungmin. Bibir yang sangat kyuhyun rindukan. Sungmin hanya bisa menikmati lumatan kyuhyun, karena ia juga sangat merindukan kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalungkan tangan di leher kyuhyun.

"eughh.." sungmin meleguh saat lidah kyuhyun mulai mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Tangan kyuhyun menahan tekuk sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"eemppttt…." Nafas sungmin sudah sangat minim, kyuhyupun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap sungmin dengan pandangan sayu. Ia menarik sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya, dan memeluk erat sungmin.

"kau ini milikku, dan hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku, arraseo?"

"ne, arraseo kyunnie."

Kyuhyunpun membungkam bibir sungmin, mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. Melumat lembut bibir sungmin. Berpindah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sungmin, menciptakan tanda kepemilikan disana. Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan dari kyuhyun.

_Aku mencintaimu dengan semua yang kau punya_

_Sifat cemburu dan protektif yang membuatku merasa berharga_

_Aku mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri.._

Huaaahh gaje bgt nih FF.. gara-gara ga bisa tidur semaleman jadi bikin FF ini aja deh..

Give me a preview pleaaseeeeeeeeeee


End file.
